


Keep You in Shape

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Black Canary didn't go running back to her Arrow, maybe it was the Bat that caught her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You in Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



"I'll never be as smart as you."

They moved, tension palpable, each reading the other, but in the end Bruce was looking up at her from the mats, and Dinah was nodding. He'd tried, and almost managed the counter, but she was just too good now. 

"But I can at least help you keep and sharpen your martial arts," she finished.

"You always were younger, and ever since the Pit, you're much younger," Bruce pointed out. "Under Sandra's tutelage — "

"Shiva. I've heard you and Richard Dragon both speak of Sandra, but I tell you that part of her is gone," Dinah countered flatly.

"Understood," he said. "Under Shiva's tutelage, I think you far out class me. Richard, Shiva, Cass… they're all I can think of easily that can beat you."

"Yeah, but Richard's older than you, and you took a bath in a Pit once too." Dinah offered him a hand up. "Also, Nightwing can still beat me, I think, but his style is excellent for cutting across the more traditional Eastern Arts I prefer."

Bruce considered, even as he felt pride in her for highlighting his first partner. "Dick's good, but I'd give you the fight, depending on how serious you were. You have mastered the no-tell style that Richard and Shiva use. I still rely on the armor to mask many of mine."

"Point." She then grinned at him. "Are you satisfied that I can control it and I'm not a danger to the League?"

He looked at her, then slowly smiled. "How do you manage to convince everyone you're a dumb blonde half the time?" he asked her. "Not that I've seen much of that since you took the gavel. Yes, I am."

"Bruce, the day you do anything without a secondary motive, I'm hanging up my nets for good." Dinah ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it back from her face.

Bruce got his full playboy face on at that. "Maybe my motive was more for… refreshing my acquaintance with you," he rumbled. "Seems I owe you dinner, since you took all three matches."

She gave him a smoldering look in turn. "Careful what you wish for, Bruce. I still bite."

He smiled at her. "Prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> Appraisal of Dinah's martial arts capability based off the issue with the Amazo robot, and knowing just what she's done to herself in canon to be good enough.


End file.
